


Coming Home

by livvy_x



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, bughead - Freeform, falice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livvy_x/pseuds/livvy_x
Summary: A slightly altered, cute version of when FP was getting released from jail, involving an excited Jughead, a supportive Betty, and a whimsical Alice.





	Coming Home

“My dad’s getting out of jail.” Jughead was happier than he ever thought he’d be about his father’s release. As he thought back, he realized that there were probably times in his life where he wished his dad would have been locked away, like when the alcoholism was in full swing, or when his mom and sister left because of his father’s actions. The way that Jughead saw his dad working and striving to be a better man and better parent though made his so very thrilled for what’s to come. Another obvious reason that he was glad his dad was getting out of jail is because he should’ve never been in there anyway… he was blackmailed, for God’s sake.

Currently sitting in the back of his girlfriend’s mother’s station wagon, Jughead gripped onto Betty’s hand, almost like a lifeline. “You good?” The girl giggled as she was seeing his enthusiasm, which was rarely there. With a smile, she nuzzled closer to him. Neither of them realized Betty’s mother peering at them through the mirror, like a hawk.

“It’s gonna be different now that he’s out, you know?” Jughead said softly. “He really is setting himself straight, Betts. He’s been trying so hard,” he spilled, looking at her with glossy, glowing eyes.

Betty nodded, resting her chin on her boyfriend’s shoulder and kissing his cheek. “It’s gonna be better, Juggie. He’s in a pretty good place, I think,” she responded, feeding to his happiness. She loved seeing him like this.

“Are you sure your dear father is in line, Jughead?” Alice asked, meeting eyes with the said boy and her daughter through the rearview mirror.

Betty scoffed before Jughead even had the chance to speak up. “Mom, don’t do this, please. You haven’t seen FP in a long, long time. You have know clue what your talking about,” she spat out, sticking up for the Jones men. To that, Alice cleared her throat and silenced herself.

Jughead squeezed Betty’s hand again, meeting her gaze. He practically ignored what Alice had said. He had expected her to have snarky comments from the moment he opened his eyes, so it went unbothered for the most part. Betty rested her head on Jughead’s shoulder, which caused him to place a long, sweet kiss to the top of her head.

For the rest of the short ride, it was silent. The closer they got though, the more anxious Jughead got. His leg started bouncing up and down, but Betty put a hand on his knee to calm him. “Ready?” She asked sweetly as her mother parked right in front of the gates.

“Ready.” Jughead interlaced their fingers and climbed out of the back seat with his girlfriend there with him. He pulled her with him to wait in front of the gate, glancing back at Alice, who stood by the car with her arms crossed, carefully watching the scene with an unreadable expression.

They had to wait a few minutes, but when the door opened to show FP in his regular, everyday clothing, Jughead’s grin reached his ears. The man shook the officer’s hands and said his goodbyes before the gate opened. FP smiled brightly at his son, encapturing him in a bear hug. Jughead let out a breathless chuckle, hugging back even tighter.

“Hi, son,” FP ran a soothing hand up and down Jughead’s back. They savored the feeling of the hug.

Alice bit her tongue back watching this. To her eyes, FP did seem like she was on track. His face was full, his eyes weren’t red. He looked good… so good that she needed to look away because memories of their childhood came flashing back, a time where they would smile and laugh and nothing mattered.

“Hi, Mr. Jones,” Betty said, causing Alice’s head to snap back up. Betty was happy to see him out and healthy, for both his sake and Jughead’s sake.

“Hi, there, Betty.” There FP Jones was, hugging her daughter like she was an equal to his very own son. It made Alice think a bit; maybe she had been too harsh on Jughead, maybe she needed to accept the fact that these two kids were in love and they needed parental support. “Keeping my boy in check?” FP teased. As he spoke and unlatched from the welcoming hug, Alice looked to Jughead to find a beaming smile on his face, looking at his father and his girlfriend like they were all that mattered in the world.

Betty chuckled. “I try my best,” she responded, and FP laughed. She then walked back to Jughead’s side, looping an arm around his waist as he did the same around her shoulders.

FP then turned to the car. “Alice,” he greeted, giving her a skeptical gaze.

Alice smirked… involuntarily, of course. His demeanor reminded her so much of old times, when they were best friends. “Is it true what they say about men who have just been released from prison, FP?” She asked with a teasing tone in her voice that only he would understand.

“What do they say?” FP asked, feigned a baffled look. He knew exactly what she was going to say. Back when they were eighteen years old, and he came to bail her out from the slammer, he said the same joke he knew she was about to use.

The Cooper mother crossed her arms. “That they’re incredibly sexually frustrated,” she said, raising her eyebrows. Her gaze turned off of him before she could catch his smirk and chuckle. She was sure that he felt that same homesickness when talking to each other, but it was nice to be reminded of old times, even when it’s in a sticky circumstance like this.

“Mom!” Betty shouted out, appalled at what her mother had said. “What?”

“Wow,” Jughead snorted. Alice was always the one to catch a person by surprise, but then again, Jughead noticed his father didn’t seem to surprised.

Not saying anymore on the joke at hand, Alice stalked off into the car, and the others followed. “So,” she said as she turned on the car, looking at FP and then the teenagers in the back. “Pop’s?”

“Pop’s,” FP confirmed.

Jughead and Betty looked at each other in amusement. Their parents seemed to be getting along, and for them, that was a plus. Maybe this one day, this one time, everything would be fun and lighthearted… everything would be normal, that was all they ever wanted.


End file.
